


Don't I know you?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Betty and Jughead dispies each other but online they're the best of friends. It's funny how much people do based a book by its cover. Can someone be more themselves online or in person?-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr and her ig handle is @kisvids go check out her work.

Betty Cooper is labelled the perfect girl next door. She lives in this white picked fence house with the perfect family. Her loving brother and sister and her loving parents. 

That's just what they want the world to see them as. 

She was an A class student. The flyer for the cheer team. The class president the popular nerd. 

But was that truly her? 

No and there's only one person who truly knows her and that's @noveldreamer99. He knows the true Betty Cooper. 

Jughead Jones is labelled the damaged loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. He's a no good for trouble guy. The leader of a gang. This hard as nails guy who has hundreds of people follow his every word.

That wasn't him. That's what the world labels him as. 

No one truly knew him like she did. @weirdsunflowerpoetry. She truly knew him.

They messaged each other constantly. They quickly became best friends. They became each others constants on hard days. Its funny how they're talked since she was 14 and they were 17 now.

They didn’t know any personal information about each other but they would often complain about their families. Today was like no other day.

@weridsunflowerpoetry: had the worst school day J x

@weridsunflowerpoetry: your probably at work or in detention. Talk later? I have cheer practice x

@noveldreamer99: detention again :(

@weridsunflowerpoetry: seriously J? What happened? x

@noveldreamer99: the principal hates me.

@weirdsunflowerpoetry: tell me about it. My cousin is the captain and has this weird rivalry with ours. He can be such a dick. 

@noveldreamer99: we have a cheer captain like that at my school. I hate that bitch. She thinks she's above everyone else. Like enough we know you have privilege.

B: you don't feel that way about me right J? X

J: Of course not B. I have to put my phone away before I get caught. Talk later?

B: sure J. I have to get changed into my cheer uniform x

Jughead put his phone away. His best friends all just looked at him smirking.

“What?”

"How is your lover girl?" Toni teased.

“She’s just a friend.”

"Sure. You smile like a love sick puppy when she messages." Sweet Pea teases. Jughead just rolled his eyes."Is she hot?" Fangs added.

“I don’t know what she looks like.”

"You should find out." Toni shrugged.

“Maybe.”

Meanwhile, Betty was working her ass off at cheer. She was trying to get the lead flyer position. Cheryl had worked them to the bone. When they got out she dumped into the detention lot. The serpents shoved past her.

"Watch it!" Betty snapped.

“You watch it.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I nearly went over my foot. Tried being thrown in the air jackass."

“That’s no excuse. Just watch it bitch.” He shoved past her.

Betty glared at him messaging J.

B: my day just got worse

J: mine too

B: this rude guy shoved me. My arm hurts now

J: I’m so sick of the popular people acting like I don’t exist.

B: but you do. Talk them to their human too.

J: talk to them? That’s funny. I just ran into this cheerleader who acted like I was dust

B: J that's not fair. She might of had a hard session like me. I just had this dick run into me shoving me. I hurt my arm in practice and he made it worse x

J: that doesn’t mean she had to treat me like that. I can’t believe you’re defending her and you didn’t even see what happened. I have to go.

B: no tell me what happened I'm sorry.  
B: J?  
B: I'm sorry  
B: your right

Jughead ignored her. He was having a really bad day. Betty just signed as she headed home. She wrote him an apology poem and tagged him in it.

Jughead walked home to his trailer. He just wanted to go to bed but instead got a beating from his drunk of a father. He needed a distraction so he messaged her. 

J: it happened again.

B: I'm sorry J. I wish I could sneak you into my place.

J: I’m sleeping by the bridge tonight... and I’m sorry about earlier. I just got upset. That girl and her friends have bullied me for years.

B: I'm sorry. God I wish you lived in Riverdale so I could give you a place to stay.

J: Riverdale?

B: yep that's my crappy town.

J: I live in a town called Riverdale.

B: no way! Mines so near New York. Some day I'll go

J: mines about four hours from New York

B: mine too

J: so we live in the same town?

B: yeah x

J: do you want to meet up? I have no where to go tonight

B: yeah at pops? I can sneak you home

J: I can’t believe this. We’ve been in the same town this whole time

B: it's been years. I've probably seen you around.

J: and we had no idea. I can’t wait to see you.

B: I can't wait to see you. I'll be the one with two shakes and alone x

J: sit in the back corner x I’m walking over now. I’ll be the tall guy with the black eye ;)

B: I'll get an ice pack.

Betty snook out her room as she walked to pops. She couldn't believe that all this time J was here. She couldn't believe she would get to see him. She sat down where he told her to. She was nervously looking at her phone. Ten minutes later she got a message. 

J: heading in now x

B: I'm ready x

Betty heard the bell ring and looked up excitedly. She looked up to see Jughead Jones walking towards her. He froze when he saw her. Betty just waved at him. He had a black eye just like he said he would. He just stood there awkwardly.

Betty held up an ice pack for him. She just bit her lip nervously. He sat down across from her. “Um... hi.”

"Hi Jughead." Betty laughed nervously. "So I'm the popular kid that don't think you exist?"

“You and your terrible friends have been bullying me for years.”

"I haven't. I always tell them off you just never stick around for that part." She looked at him handing him the ice pack. He didn’t take it. "I'm still me J." Betty whispered.

“You’re not.”

"I am." She teared up.

“So what have you just been lying to me online this whole time?”

"No that's all the truth." Betty told him.

“I don’t believe you. I can’t believe I fell for this nice girl act.”

"Its the truth. Why would I lie about any of it?" Betty looked at him."Please Jughead you know me. You know the truth." She began to tighten her fists having a panic attack. She wasn't lying.

“I don’t fucking know you. You’re nothing like you’ve said. You’re a liar.” He got up to leave.

Betty just grabbed his hands."I'm not Jughead. Let me prove myself to you... please... I'm not letting you sleep on the streets your coming with me." She told him.

“Leave me alone.” He pulled away from her.

Betty just teared up looking at him. He looked at her tearing up too. 

"Jug please 3 years of friendship."

“Fine.”

"I never lied. Girl guide honor." Betty put her hand on her chest. “Fine.”Betty smiled up at him. "I got your favourite all three flavours in one."

“Thank you.”

"Now pretty please ice your eye." She pouted."Also about earlier I'm sorry. Cher worked me so hard. No one caught me and I was day dreaming of you when we bumped into one another."

“I’m sorry too.”

Betty held onto his hand. "Its okay... lets get you safe in bed." Betty yawned.

"I thought I made you an night owl Coop." Jughead teased.

“Only sometimes.” She smiled 

“Well tonight you better be. I want to talk about all of this.”

"Well we better start." Betty held her hand out to him.

"Okay." She helped him ice his eye."Why didn't you just tell me you were from Riverdale originally?" He asked.

"Juggie...can I call you that? You did posts about serial killers in books. I had to make sure you weren't one."

Jughead laughed softly. “Seriously? After three years you still wouldn’t show me a picture of yourself or anything about you?”

"I told you I had green eyes that time. Plus I hate photos of me." She pouted at him.

“Why would you hate photos of yourself? They’re all over your Instagram.”

"Juggie we spoke about this. I'm insecure and have to approve them and might I add..." Betty pulled her phone out. "I only ever approved these 3."

“I guess that’s reasonable. I hate my picture being taken.”

"But your so handsome." Betty whispered as they headed out of pops. He just shrugged. "Maybe I can change that." Betty smirked pulling her phone out.

“Don’t you dare.”

She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she took a picture of him. “Stop.”He said. Betty just pouted at him. He just smiled at her.

“Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones as best friends... who would’ve thought.” Jughead teased.

"I know right." She giggled holding his hand."Maybe you won't shove me now." Betty added teasing him more. 

"That was an accident. You should really watch where you go Cooper."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. It wasn't long before they got to her house. She brought him to a ladder.

"Betty Cooper you bad girl." He joked as she  
started to climb up the ladders. "I mean if you don't want a place to stay."

"I didn't say that."

They both climbed the window into her room. Betty slipped into pajamas in the closest before coming out to see him.

"Your sharing my bed Juggie. I trust you."Jughead just nodded."What? Scared I'm going to feel you up?"

“No.”

Betty crawled in bed. "We do have a lot to talk about." She patted the space next to her. Jughead kicked off his shoes and sat next to her."You know if its uncomfortable you can strip to your boxers. I don't mind." She smiled.

“Are you sure?”

"Yep plus I can wash these for you." Betty told him.

Jughead stripped down to his underwear. Betty put some of her washing in before heading back to him. She laid back down with him. 

"How did you picture me?" Betty wondered.

“I don’t know to be honest.”

"Really? I imagined you to be tall and handsome." She laid her head on his chest.

“And were you correct?” He teased.

"Now if I answer that in giving away the secret." Betty winked at him.

“Meanie.”

"I mean obviously. You know I have a bit of a thing for bad boys." Jughead laughed softly. "What? You know that I love bad boys with a soft side." She pouted.

“I know. Wait... does this mean you’re going to talk to me at school now? It’s okay if you won’t.”

"Do you want me too or do you want this to be between us?" Betty hugged him.

“This can be between us.”

"Okay. I can't believe you were under my nose all this time."

“Neither can I.” Betty smiled at him. "Do you want some makeup to cover the bruise up for tomorrow?"

“No it’s fine. It’s nothing new. I come to school with them all the time. Then Principal Honey blames me for getting into a fight and I get detention.”

"He is a dick. I'll stick up for you." Betty gently touched the bruise.

“Don’t. It’s okay.” Betty just looked at him raising her eyebrows. “What?” She just continued to look at him like that teasing him.“You’re a weirdo.” He teased.

"Hey that's nothing new." Betty pouted. Jughead just smiled at her. "You can come here when ever you need too." Jughead just nodded. "Plus I get a hottie in my bed." Jughead laughed softly. "Your laughing I win."

Jughead just smiled at her. There was a small moment where they both went silent. “So...” Jughead said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

“I just don’t know what else we should talk about.”

"Well how is your novel going?"

“It’s going okay I guess.” Betty looked up at him. "You guess?" She smiled.

“I haven’t had much time to work on it.”

"How about you set out half an hour each day and work on it for me?" Betty suggested as she laid her head back on his chest.

“I’ll try.” She glanced up at him yawning.“We should get some sleep.”

"I know I'm just too excited."

Jughead just smiled. She smiled at him before whispering goodnight.

It's insane to them how for three years they've been messaging unloading their problems on one another. How they were under each others noses?

How two polar opposites in reality were the perfect fit online. 

Only on tumblr that makes perfect sense.

Two personalities.

One small town.

Two popular opposites 

One friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed since they found out who they truly were. If they were being honest it was still a shock. 

Jughead couldn't believe all those years he's been talking to the perfect girl next door. Only he knows the truth. She was damaged like the rest of them.

Jughead was currently on the bleachers with Toni as they watched the cheer team practice. Toni liked the head cheer leader and wanted to make a move on her. Jughead was there for moral support.

Betty was on a water break when she stayed him.

B: I didn't know you were the type to watch a cheer practice ;)

J: Toni forced me

B: aww here's me thinking you came to see me. (Insert my pouty face Jones.)

J: You wish ;) watching cheerleading is definitely not my thing

B: but your here and your staring at me in my short skirt

J: no I'm not :)

B: meet me behind the bleachers after?

J: okay x

B: I have to go be flung in the air. Have fun seeing my short shorts

J: you're mean.

B: we already know this x

Betty winked at him as she was at the top of the pyramid. Jughead just smiled at her.

Jughead watched the rest of the practice before meeting her at the bleachers. Betty was exhausted when she got there. She sat herself in his lap.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi handsome."Betty hugged him. Jughead just smiled. "So it didn't take much forcing." She giggled.

"Maybe." He held her.

She smirked at him. "Admit it Jones. I am pretty gorgeous."

“You are.”

Betty smirked at him. "The serpent king called me gorgeous. I might dropped to my knees." She giggled. Jughead laughed softly. "You know Josie fancies you." Betty pouted.

“She does?”

"Unfortunately."

“Why is that unfortunate?”

"Because." Betty pouted.

“Tell me.”

"I've liked you for longer." She sighed.

Jughead just gave her a confused look."I have a crush on you." She pouted. "I have since we started talking online. I fell for @noveldreamer99."

“But you didn’t know what I looked like.” Betty looked at him."So?"

“I don’t know.”

"I feel for your personality." She smiled. Jughead smiled at her as Betty looked at him. "Is that weird?"

“No.”

Betty leaned closer to him. Jughead just looked at her. "We should go to yours." Betty glanced at his lips.

“Why mine?”

"Or mine. I want to kiss you but I want to know serpent Jones first." She whispered.

“Then come to the Wyrm.”Betty smiled at him.

_____

At the wrym:

They were sat in the office talking. Jughead had snuck her in. Betty sat on the desk smirking at him. Jughead locked the door. 

"I like breaking the rules with you."

Betty saw a picture of his little sister. Jughead just smiled at her. She winked at him as he laughed softly. He hugged her from behind.

"This is nice." Betty smiled. "I've imagined what this would have felt like."

"Oh you sap Cooper." Jughead teased.

“Shush.” She smiled

"So Josie fancies me? Because Sweet Pea has the hots for you."

“Really?” 

“Yep.”

Betty smirked up at him. "I guess we're not destined to be with each other." She pouted. Jughead laughed softly. "Do you find me funny Jones? Because I could easily set you up on that date with the pussy cat."

“I don’t want a date with her.”

"Oh yeah got a hot serpent on the go?" Betty smirked.

“Nope.”

"So what is your type Jones?"

“I don’t have a type Betts.” Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Do you like anyone?"

"No."

"Yout killing me here Jones."She looked up at him. "So you don't fancy anyone. You don't have a type. Please don't say I've fallen for a gay man again."

“I’m not gay.”

"So question? Are you asexual or because I've been flirting non stop and nothing."

“I’m straight Betts.”

"Thank god." Betty smirked."I'm just checking. It's like your immune to my flirting." She pouted.

“I wouldn’t know flirting even if it slapped me in the face.”Betty gently slapped him in the face. Jughead laughed softly."You are more use than a chocolate fire guard."

“You’re mean.” He teased.

"You like it." Betty shivered cold.

“Do you want my jacket? I know it’s kind of cold in here.”

"Please. My cheer uniform is tiny."

Jughead pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It was his serpent jacket. Betty smiled at him as she wrapped it around him. "Would I make a good serpent Juggie?"

“You would.” He smiled.

"Oh yeah why?"

“You just have a good personality.”Betty winked at him. "You smell good."

“Yeah?”

She nodded. Jughead just smiled at her. "What are the serpents like?"

“They’re good people. We’re just protecting the town and doing what the sheriff won’t. They’re my family.”

"Whose your favourite?" Betty questioned sitting on his lap.

“My favorite serpent?”

"Yeah."

“I don’t pick favorites.”

"Liar." Betty smirked.

“I don’t. They’re all my family.”

"Hotdog silly."

“Well obviously.” Jughead laughed softly. “I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s at the trailer. I only see him when my dad isn’t home but that’s pretty often.”

"I can't wait. I've always wanted a dog."

"Jug Tilly is here!" Pea shouted.

“Wait up here. I’ll be right back.” Jughead said.

"I'll be waiting."

Jughead walked out to see one of his fuck buddies waiting for him.

“Hey.” He said.

"I need a good lay." Tilly told him.

“I’m busy right now.”

"But Jug." She pouted.

"Pea can help."

“Fine.” 

Jughead headed back upstairs. He found Betty looking at his baby photos. He kept his important stuff there. He came up to her and hugged her from behind. She giggled not expecting it. He just smiled.

"Your nothing like what people say. I wish they would know that." She cupped his face.

“What do people say?”

"Horrible things." Betty's smile faded.

“Oh.”

"But it's only because of your jacket. They just judge. My Juggie isn't like what they say. My Juggie is amazing." She kissed his cheek. Jughead smiled softly. "My Juggie is a bad boy with a soft side. He's always smiling and making me laugh. My Juggie is my best friend and maybe something more when I get the courage to kiss you."

“Then kiss me.”

"I haven't built the courage up yet." She blushed.

Jughead cupped her face in his hands. He just looked down at her. Betty smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back softly. They just softly kissed exploring one another's lips. He held her waist as they kissed. It was a soft tender kiss Jughead had never experienced before. Betty was the first to pull away smiling at him in awe. Jughead smiled at her.

"Wow." Betty bit her lip. Jughead smirked. Betty playfully nudged him.“You’re a good kisser Cooper.”

"Your not too bad yourself Jones." Betty kissed him again. "Now I'm not going to stop."

"I'm okay with that."

Jughead pulled her in by her waist and kissed her again. They just continued to kiss until they couldn't breath. They pulled away from the kiss holding each other.

"I'm going to do that alot more at school."

“At school?”

"I'm going to pull you into the blue and gold and makeout with you all lunch." Betty's eyes lit up with happiness.

Jughead smiled at her. Betty kissed him one last time before he walked her back to the north side.

Jughead couldn't believe that he had just kissed Betty Cooper.

Betty couldn't believe that she had just kissed Jughead Jones.

They normal would have hated one another but they knew the true selves of each other. Sometimes sparking up a conversation online can lead to extraordinary things. 

From an outside perspective they shouldn't work but from the inside perspective they just do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few months have passed and both Betty's and Jughead's friends are getting suspicious at how happy they've been. At any chance they had they snuck a little make out session. With each kiss they both got addictive to each other. 

Serpent business was getting risky and Betty could sense that. Jughead was always on edge now. She had no clue why. 

Serpent business was dangerous due to Penny Peabody. Jughead had been doing everything to keep the Ghoulies away from them and to stop spreading drugs around Riverdale. All whilst having a teenage life.

That teenage life consists of a dance that was coming up. Betty was so excited. She was going to ask Jughead to go.

Jughead was currently at the wrym when he had gotten a letter from Penny. He reluctantly opened it. As he opened it he saw a stack of pictures of him and Betty. Someone had been following them. Jughead’s eyes widened.

\- Do what I say or she gets hurt. -

Jughead just sighed. He then got a message from her. 

B: hey baby. Meet me today?

J: sure x

B: perfect x I miss you

J: I miss you too.

B: look behind you.

Jughead turned around. He saw her standing there. Jughead got up to hug her. She hugged him back. All the old serpents were there. Jughead smiled at her.

"Hey baby. So I have a surprise."Betty handed him a box of cupcakes that said dance."Babe you didn't have too." Jughead smiled.

“You want me to go with you?” he added.

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "I want to dance with my...my Juggie. All my friends are getting suspicious."She nervously bit her lips."I want to meet your friends too."

“Really?”

"If you'll let me." Betty pouted.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I'm so excited." She held his hand.

"Good because their coming in now." Betty just hugged him"Jones who is the pretty bird a new fuck buddy?" Fangs asked.

“Stop.”

"The bitch cheerleader." Toni glared.

“This is Betty.” Betty just squeezed his hands.“She’s the girl online T.”

"Holy fuck." Pea gasped.

Jughead just sighed.

"And she is Cheryl's cousin." Toni smirked. Jughead hugged her back and smiled at her."Did Jug just smile at a girl? Fuck it must be love." Sweet Pea teased.

“Stop.”

"So tell me about Juggie guys." Betty asked holding Jughead. Jughead just sighed. "He is a man whore." Toni said. 

"No he's not. He's been with me for the past couple of month." Betty kissed him.

Jughead smiled at her. 

“Yeah okay. He’s had like multiple fuck buddies.”

"So that's in the past."Jughead kissed her cheek. "Guys we didn't tell you because we knew this would happen. I love Betty so fuck off. "He snapped.

“Wow.” Toni said.

Jughead just passed them the letter so they understood why he is on edge. 

"I love you too." 

Jughead kissed her. "Oh." The serpents said glancing at the letters. Jughead just nodded."We need to figure this out." Toni said. 

"Baby I'm tired so I'll meet you at mine later?"

“Yeah of course.”

Betty kissed him before she left. Jughead smiled as he turned to his friends.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jughead said.

"You need to see what she wants."

“So I go see her?”

"Now!" They all yelled.

Jughead got ready to go see her. He was so nervous. He decided to meet her up at pops. He sat at a booth waiting. Penny came in with a smirk. He just waited to hear what she had to say. She pulled out a live stream of her room.

“Leave her alone.”

"No. I want you to be my permanent drug runner in New York for my contacts in Toronto. If you don't I hurt her."

“Fine, on one condition, you leave her alone. You remove the cameras, you don’t go near her. Don’t even breathe in her direction.”

"Fine. But one more condition you end things." Penny smirked.

“That’s not fair.”

"Well you can't live in New York and still date that bitch." She shrugged.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"Deal." Penny held her hand out to him.

Jughead shook her hand. He knew he had to wrip the bandage off biy he just wanted to have one special teenage moment with her. He went to her house. He climbed up the window to see her writing her poetry.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You came." Betty kissed him.

“Of course.”

Betty hugged him as Veronica saw through Archie's window. "They hate me don't they." She sighed.

“No.”

"Really?"

"They love you baby."

P: enough making out. Destroy her heart.

Jughead just sighed. "Do you want to see my dress baby for the dance?"

“I’d love to.”Betty pulled out a simple body con red dress.“You’re going to look amazing Betts.”

"Especially with you on my arm." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly. Betty pulled him onto her bed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."You love me." Betty kissed him.

“I do.”

"I can't wait to tell everyone I'm dating the bad ass teddy bear serpent king."

“Teddy bear? No way. I’m tough.”

"Sure baby." She kissed him."Did you see its 4 years today you messaged me about my poem?"

“Really?”

"I kind of have a notification reminding me." Betty blushed.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. 

He then got a notification of Penny sending him a screen recording of them. He just wanted more time with her.

J: I need more time

P: No. 

J: please. Then I’ll end things. Give me the rest of the week.

P: fine but I'll be watching

J: Fine 

Jughead was happy He at least had more time. He could take her to the dance. Betty snuggled into his side. They fell asleep together. 

The following day at school Betty walked in holding his hands. Jughead kept smiling at her. They headed to her locker as her friends were there. Jughead just sighed at the look they were all giving him.

"Look at my boyfriend like that again I won't speak to you." Betty told her friends.

“You’re dating this scum?”

"You didn't think he was scum when he was the guy from the internet." She snapped walking away with him."I'm sorry baby." Betty kissed him passionately.

"Its okay." 

Jughead didn't care. He knew he had limit time and only wanted to focus on them. Jughead just held her. He couldn't believe he had to leave her in a few days. He couldn’t imagine his life without her.

The day flew by and Jughead wished it didn't.

___

It was now the day of the dance. Jughead couldn’t wait to take her. He was currently picking her up as she came outside in her red dress and her hair curled for one night only she looked like a Southsider. Jughead smiled at her. She was so stunning.

"Hey sexy." Betty kissed him.

“You’re the sexy one.”

"Nope." She giggled.

“You are.” He smiled.

"Let's go show those Northsiders that Southsiders are normal people."

“I love you.” Betty kissed him. "I love you so much."Jughead smiled at her.

She cradled his bike as they rode the streets of Riverdale. They got to the school and parked the bike. Jughead helped her off before they headed in together.

As they got in Betty headed to the dance floor. Jughead followed her. "Jones can I have this dance?"

“Of course Cooper.” He smiled.

Betty held him close to her as a slow dance came on. They had the whole room watching them. A north and south sider should never mix. 

They didn’t care. They were in their own little world. Jughead spun her around happily. Betty giggled kissing her. Jughead kissed her back happily. He dipped her pulling her up. Betty giggled hugging him.

"This is the nest night ever."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

A different song came on as Betty started a dirty dance type of dance. Jughead smiled at her. They danced all night keeping each other close. Jughead wished for the night to never end. He couldn't believe he actually wanted a school dance to last forever.

He was upset when the dance came to an end. He wanted to still continue on the night with Betty.

"Want to stay the night baby?" Betty asked.

“I’d love to.”

Jughead sighed and answered it. Betty held his hand as he had a call coming in.

"Time is over." Penny said.

“No... please.”

"Time is up." She repeated.

Jughead stepped away from Betty to continue the call. “I already agreed to handle the drugs for you. Why can’t I just have her? I’ll do anything.”

"No Jones. Do it or I hurt her." Penny declined the call. Jughead just teared up. Betty headed over to him. "You okay Juggie?" He just nodded. "Pops then home?" She suggested.

“Yeah.”

_____

At pops: 

Jughead was ordering when Penny came up to Betty. Jughead turned around and panicked when he saw them. "Hi?" Betty looked sceptical. Jughead walked over to them.

"Oh good Jones your here. Tell her."

“No.”

"Juggie?" Betty whispered.

“Go on Jones. Tell her.” 

“I can’t.”

"Tell me what?!" She yelled.

Jughead just looked at Betty. Jughead looked at Penny with a pleading look. Penny started to play the recording.

"You want to break up." She whispered. He nodded. "But...our night together?" Betty looked at him.

“We’re done.”

"Well I don't believe you."

She saw tears in his eyes. She knew something more was going on. Betty looked at him tearing up too.Jughead looked at her upset. Penny stood there smirking.

"Call me when this bitch stops manipulating you!" She stormed off in tears.

Jughead just sat at a booth. He took his beanie off angrily. He hated that this is how they ended.

Something so good suddenly vanished.

Is this truly the end of their love story?


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later: 

Betty was currently in her 3rd year of college. She doesn't date much. She was still hurt from all those years ago. She still doesn't understand where things went wrong.

Betty was currently at a book shop when she noticed a guy. He looks so familiar with blondish brown hair. 

She walked up to him. She tapped his shoulders. "Don't I know you?"He turned around to look at her."You look familiar." Betty glanced in his eyes.

She would recognize those eyes anywhere. Betty just stepped back tearing up.

“Betty?”

"Juggie... you deleted your account..."He just nodded."You deleted me out your life." She whispered.

“I had no choice.”

"I know." Betty nodded. He just looked at her. "You think I would just not investigate? I saw the look in your eyes. I contacted Charlse to get the drug raides happen. Granted it took two years."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"But you've moved on so I'll leave before I do something l regret."

“Moved on?” Betty pointed to the women in the back giving Jughead heart eyes. Jughead turned around. “I don’t know her.”

"Thank fuck." Betty stepped closer to him. Jughead just looked at her."Want to get out of here or go to the back room if your working?"

“Sure.”

"Which one?" She playfully nudged him.

“Back room.”

Jughead unlocked the room when Betty pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She jumped up on him. All she has been thinking for years is that is he safe? 

He kissed her back. "I'm so happy your safe."He smiled faintly."Say something." Betty ordered.

“Like?”

"Anything." Betty moaned softly.

“I’ve missed you.”

Betty teared up. "I missed you so much. I never want to live life without you."Jughead teared up kissing her."Is it crazy that I just want to put a ring on it so I won't lose my Juggie again."

“I’m here Betts...”

"I never stopped loving you Juggie. Lets do it." She kissed him.

“You’re crazy.”

"You love it." Betty smiled.

“Not yet Betts. Someday. But I can promise you I’m here... I finally got out of dealing drugs for her.”

"Well in taking that as a proposal Jones." Jughead laughed softly. "I mean I haven't had anyone but you. Your my soulmate."

Jughead kissed her. "I am looking forward for something dumb to do baby."

“Like what?”

"I think I wanna marry you." She sang. Jughead just kissed her."It's a beautiful night.We're looking for something dumb to do.Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?Who cares, baby, I think I wanna to marry you. Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh, come on, girl. Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow.  
Shots of patron.

And it's on, girl  
Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you, oh  
I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing, like ooh. So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun.

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready  
Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you, ohJust say, "I do..."  
Tell me right now baby.

Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say, "I do..."  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Oh, it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you." Betty sang to him.

"Baby you didn't just sing Bruno Mars to me." He teased.

"Oh I did."

“You’re a dork.”He teased.

"You love it." Betty kissed him.

“I do.”

"So I'll ask you again in a week." She teased. "In the meantime I need help finding a college book."

“I’ll help. Which book?”

"The one on criminal psychology. I want to work in prison as the psychologist."

Betty followed Jughead out and he got the exact book she was looking for.

"Thanks baby." Betty smiled. "Come to my apartment later? I miss sleeping with you?"

“I’d love to.”

Betty hugged him again smiling. "I love and serve me so I can study for my finals." Jughead smiled at her. He checked her out giving her his discount. "See you at home my love." Betty kissed him before leaving.

She was so happy he was safe. She had spent years taking Penny down with Charlse so she could be with him again.

Betty got to her apartment as she began studying. She had a paper to write up that was worth half her grade. Jughead came with pizza. Betty smiled at him as she moved into his lap still working. Jughead just hugged her. He moved her hair out the way to see a crown behind her ear.

"I got it because I missed you ans because I'm a queen." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed the tattoo happily. "That tickles." Betty smiled.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

___

Nights quickly became them studying. Him working on his novel as Betty finished up college. College ended and she dived straight into meds school. She stayed at home living with Jughead making a commitment to her work.

Jughead got a job at a publishing house editing. He loved his job and he could do it whilst work on his own. They were so happy together. They didn’t think they would see each other again but here they were.

Betty had along day of med school when she came home to Jughead in a bath. She joined him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby." Betty yawned.

“Hey.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

"You know people on tumblr still can't believe we're together in real life. I logged on today and everyone is freaking out."

Betty showed him the posts. 

“Really?”

"Thomas is already planning the wedding. Evie is already designing my dress." Betty giggled.

"Tell them after med school." Jughead smiled.

"Are you happy it was me now?"

“Definitely.”

"Remember how you almost didn't give me a chance?"

“Yep.”

"Oh I am happy I pulled my puppy dog eyes." Betty smirked.

“You’re adorable.”

"Yes well I will forever be adorable to my man won't I?"

“Of course.”Betty kissed him. She loved him with all her heart.

_____

Years pass as it seems like one big blur off love. Betty was fully a doctor and now was an intern at the New York hospital. Jughead was so proud of her. She looked adorable in her scrubs. He had pictures of her like that all over his camera roll. He kept sending them to the serpent group chat. They all kept making fun of him for becoming a softie.

T: when is the wedding? Dr Cooper-Jones has a nice ring to it Jones.

J: stop

P&F: what she's right

J: I’m proposing soon so don’t say anything.

T: yay!

Fangs: Congratulations.

Pea: how big is the rock?

Jughead sent them a picture of it.

Pea: it'll match her eyes!

Betty came in smiling. She got paid with the psychologist to follow them today. Jughead smiled at her.

"Today was so good baby." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. “What happened?”

"I was shadowing the psychologist today. She said I did excellent work."

“That’s amazing babe.”

"Now I get to come home to you." Betty collapsed on the couch. Jughead smiled at her. "What's this?" Betty picked up the box.

Jughead smiled at her. “Open it.”She opened it up yawning. "Its beautiful." She said not fully processing it's for her.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes. “Marry me?” Betty was instantly awake hearing those words. "Wait that's mine? You want me? Yes!"

Jughead smiled at her as slipped the ring onto her kissing her. She hugged him tightly. 

"North and Southsiders should definitely mix."

“Definitely.”

Betty kissed him crying. "God I look s hot mess right now."

“You’re my hot mess.”

"How romantic. Add that into your vows."Jughead laughed softly. "Doctor Cooper- Jones." Jughead smiled faintly."Your marrying a doctor. Take that snobby north siders."

"Isn't she gorgeous." He held her. Betty smiled and kissed him.

Love is a funny thing. 

You can fall in love completely based off of someone's personality. Looks are only a factor of love. If you love their personality and them it doesn't matter what they look like. 

It doesn't matter how long it takes to find each other.

As once you've made that connection. You will always have that connection. Even years down the line with that all important question.

'Hey don't I know you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids. Go check her edits out on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is the collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr and her ig handle is @kisvids go check out her work.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to like and comment.


End file.
